The Unknown
by xEdwardAnthonyMasenx
Summary: What happens when a mysterious girl comes to Forks and needs to meet with the Cullens? How does she know their secret and what exactly is she? This takes place during the first Twilight book, so Bella will pop up alot. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**I had a dream a few nights ago, and it inspired me to write this story. I hope you like it. It was a very vivid dream. I feel like Stephenie Meyer. Ha ha. Please review and let me know if I should do another chapter. Thanks.**

Today was the day. My first day at a regular High School. I didn't even want to go, but this was important. The rest of my life depended upon this day. My long, strange, lonely life. But hopefully, that loneliness would be cured today.

After sitting through my first classes, and listening to the teachers drone on and on about things I'd already learned, the bell rang for lunch. This was the most important part of the day. This was where I would get the chance to speak to them.

I hadn't been put in any of their classes, unfortunately. So now, it all came down to one conversation at lunch. I speed walked to the cafeteria, getting odd looks from people passing by. It was so annoying, not being able to run fast. How did humans put up with it?

Finally, I arrived at the cafeteria door. I pushed my way through and darted my eyes around, looking for them. And there they were.

Like the complete outcasts they were, I saw them sitting alone at a table in the corner. This was to be expected. Our kind did not like drawing attention to ourselves.

Though I knew all about them, I had never seen them or thought about how they would look. There were 5 of them, as I had already known. Three boys and two girls. The first girl was tiny and slender with short, spiky hair. She had to be Alice, judging by the fact that her eyes were staring into space, obviously not seeing the crowded lunch room. The boy beside her was obviously Jasper. I'd known that she was married to the honey-blond boy, though, of course, they were just high school sweethearts here.

The next boy was Edward; there was no doubt. He was not holding hands with any female, and he was quietly whispering unspoken thoughts which he had heard.

"I don't know if I love her." he was murmuring. "Isabella Swan...she's so fragile. How would it work?"

I saw the other boy smirk. My eyes fell to his muscle and I smiled to myself. Emmett. The girl beside him could only be Rosalie. Her nose was a bit pinched in disgust as Edward spoke of his love for the new girl, and her blond hair flowed down her back, not one strand out of place. Even _I_ felt a bit self conscious, and that was rare, seeing as I was just as beautiful as she was.

I took them all in slowly, judging by their expressions whether they'd seen me or not. I guessed not. Before walking over, I stretched my shield so that I was in my own little bubble. I smirked at how easy it was, now that I'd gotten the hang of my gift. I walked over swiftly, not wanting to seem slow.

They all looked up when I was over, and they gave me a questioning look.

"Are you the Cullen's?" I asked, smiling.

Edward nodded.

"What do you want?" Rosalie asked rudely.

I smiled at her politely and I turned back to Edward, who seemed the most calm.

"My name is Rachelle Evans." I said to him. "I'm new here. May I sit with you?"

They weren't expecting that. Their eyes all gauged each others reactions, waiting for someone to speak. They weren't used to humans asking them to be friends. Little did they know, that I was hardly a human.

"I can't hear her thoughts. I don't know why." Edward whispered to whoever had asked. "That makes two people I can't hear."

It was too low for human ears, so they thought I hadn't heard. I stifled a giggle. My shield was working.

"You can't see her future? That's odd. You can see Bella." he continued. "We should let her sit with us. Yes, Rosalie, we need to be polite. We'll convince her that we're the wrong company to keep."

He said this all so fast, but I heard every word.

He turned back to me and smiled a crooked smile.

"Of course" he said.

I pulled a chair from the table beside theirs and sat between Edward and Emmett. Alice sat across from me, looking confused and frustrated. She was obviously searching for my future, but coming up empty.

"So, Rachelle, wouldn't you rather befriend people more like yourself?" Jasper asked quietly. "We don't talk very much. And we don't really go out anywhere."

"Oh, I'm more like you than you think." I laughed.

They all looked at each other, obviously thinking of what to say to get rid of me. Edward's eyes were constantly darting to Isabella Swan and back. I'd already learned that he was in love with her, or at least thinking about it. The boys in this school had been talking about it all day, wondering why Edward had been speaking to Bella so much. She was blushing at his stares and sitting beside a small girl with brown, curly hair named Jessica, who was babbling on about something unimportant.

I turned back to the Cullen's.

There was no point in playing with them any longer. I had to get to the point.

"Can we talk somewhere private?" I asked.

"There's no reason to." Rosalie said.

Well,I'd given them a chance.

"Okay, so I guess I'll talk about it here." I replied.

I leaned my head in so no one would over hear. They all squinted their eyes in suspicion, but leaned their heads in as well.

"I know what you are." I whispered.

And then I was being pulled out of the cafeteria by 5 pairs of strong hands. Once outside in the parking lot, they released me. Their eyes were no longer squinted. They were now wide and frightened.

"How do you know?" Edward asked, his eyes darting around in case people were near by. "_What_ do you know?"

"I know that you're vampires." I said. "Isn't that enough?"

They all stared at me, their mouths wide open. I'd never seen a vampire in shock before. It was quite hilarious.

"Maybe we should talk more about this at your home." I said, flashing a smile. "I'll drive."

...

I ended up being held against my will in the backseat by an angry Emmett. I probably couldn't have broken his hold because he was naturally strong, but if it was anyone else, their arms would be off in a second. I sat with my arms locked in Emmett's hands, and my legs squat between his and Jasper's. They obviously didn't want me to get away and reveal their secret. Of course, I would never tell, seeing as I was part of the secret as well. Besides, did I really want to mess with the Volturi? No.

Edward was driving, Alice in the front seat. Rosalie was tailing us in her red convertible, and I could hear her huffing about a "stupid human". I wonder who that was? Ha ha. Just kidding. But, I was not human, and they'd find that out soon.

We arrived at the house and Edward got out of the car first. He ran inside, obviously to warn Esme about me. Alice was just putting away her cell phone as Emmett pulled me out of the car.

"Carlisle's on his way." she said to us. "He'll know what to do."

"You just have to let me explain, okay?" I replied. "There's nothing wrong here."

"Yes there is. You know too much. Now it's either we change you or we kill you." Emmett grumbled.

"It won't come to that." I heard Edward call from the house. "We just have to speak with her."

They led me into the house and I was immediately greeted by an angry Edward, and a worried Esme. Emmett shoved me onto the couch.

"Be gentle with her!" Esme exclaimed, running over to me. "Oh, are you alright, dear?"

"I'm fine. I'm almost as strong as him." I said.

She looked at me oddly and turned back to Edward.

"She's a human girl, Edward! There was no need to be tough on her in the car." she scolded. "I'm sure she means no harm."

"Esme, she knows." he said meaningfully.

Esme's eyes widened.

"How?" she whispered.

Edward shrugged. "We'll find out when Carlisle gets here."

Alice and Jasper entered the room that very moment with Carlisle behind them. Warmth flooded my body as I saw him. After researching this man, I had already grown a huge respect for him.

"Carlisle, it's such an honor." I said quietly.

Everyone looked at me, anger burning in their eyes. They wanted- no- they _needed_ to know how I knew their secret.

Carlisle approached me just as Rosalie entered. She walked over to Emmett, a smug expression on her face.

"Time for her to get what she deserves." he murmured to him.

"Rosalie!" Esme snapped. "She's only a girl! A human girl!"

"No, I'm not human." I interjected.

Everyone turned back to me.

"Y-you're not human?" Carlisle asked.

"Well, I'm half human." I smiled. "Half human half immortal."

They all stared, mouths gaping.

"I-is that even possible?" Edward whispered. "How could this happen?"

"My father was a vampire, and my mother was a human." I explained. "She died after giving birth to me, and my father killed himself from guilt. He went to the Volturi."

"Prove it." Emmett scoffed. "I bet you're just lying to get out of this."

"Fine." I smirked. "Edward, can you get me a rock from outside?"

He was back in seconds, holding a large stone. He handed it to me, and I smiled.

"Watch this." I stated, and I squeezed the rock in my hands.

It split into thousands of little pebbles, and then turned to hard dust. I smiled and looked back up at everyone.

"It's true, then." I heard Jasper mutter. "She's a vampire. Or at least, a hybrid."

"Why have you come here?" Rosalie hissed. "Have you come to ruin our way of life here?"

"No!" said, shocked. "No, I'm here to speak with Carlisle."

Carlisle walked closer to me and sat down, looking confused.

"What is it you need, Ms...?" he asked.

"I'm Rachelle Evans." I smiled. "And what I need is to learn your way of life."

They all turned to one another except Carlisle. He continued to look at me, fascinated now.

"And why is that?" he asked.

"I'm sick of being a monster." I whispered, and Edward's eyes darted toward me. "I never wanted this life. I can't stand killing innocent humans. It's horrid and wrong."

They all waited for me to continue.

"I learned about how you hunt animals and I gave it a try, but my self control is something to be tested. I don't know how long I can go without killing a human. That is why I need your help. Please... let me join your family."

"Of course." Esme whispered.

The other Cullen's hissed at her to be quiet. Carlisle smiled kindly at me.

"Yes, child. Of course." he agreed.

"Carlisle, what if this is a trick?" Jasper interjected.

"And what would the plan be? To make you jealous at how much better at it I'll be than you?" I teased halfheartedly.

I heard Alice's high, tinkly laugh behind him. At least someone was starting to like me.

"Well, first of all," Jasper continued. "We can't influence our gifts upon you."

"I'm a shield. Simple." I stated. "I can block out everything, whether in being Edward reading my mind, Alice seeing my future, you controlling my emotions... it's all blocked by my shield."

"It sounds similar to Renata's gift." Carlisle murmured.

"It does." Esme agreed.

"So, what? We've got a new Cullen now? Awesome!" Emmett exclaimed, completely losing his unhappy mood as he realized that I wasn't a threat.

"Shut up, idiot." Rosalie muttered.

I grinned and looked over at Edward who's crooked smile was now lighting up his face. I blushed deeply when his eyes fell to mine.

"Thank you." I said, turning back to Carlisle. "You are such a brilliant man, Carlisle."

He smiled warmly and I sighed.

"Well, I guess I should start explaining to you my story." I whispered. "From the beginning."

"Go ahead." Edward said.

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Review and let me know if I should do another chapter. Thank you. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2! I hope you like it! Please review! Hey, I rhymed! XD**

"I was born in 1902 in Paris, after my mother had fallen in love with a vampire named Edward, just like you." I said, nodding my head to Edward who's eyes were a bit wide. "They never knew that physical relationships would lead to pregnancy when the relationship was between a vampire and a human. She never tried to get rid of me, though Edward begged her to. I was killing her." my voice dropped to a whisper. "She cared for me the whole time I was inside her, and the day I was born, I ripped my way out of her."

I shivered and I felt a tear go down my face. Carlisle put his hand on my knee.

"Of course, she died. My father spoke to me all of one time, and then he went to the Volturi to ask to die." I whispered. "I was left to fend for myself."

"As a baby? How is that even possible?" Edward murmured.

"It was possible because, though I was a baby, I could already understand things. I knew what was going on and I had understood what Edward had told me about my mother. How she loved me and that he just couldn't live without her." I continued. "I grew at a fast rate. When only 2 years had passed, I looked 7. When 3 years had passed, I looked 9. By the time 4 more years had flew by, I was 15, and stuck. I've stopped aging ever since."

"So it took 7 years and now you've stopped aging?" Edward asked quietly. "That's..."

"Hard to believe, I know." I finished, turning to him. "But you have to trust me. I would never lie to such wonderful people."

"That's another thing, though." Jasper suddenly said. "How do you know all about us? You know our gifts, you knew where to find us, you know our names!"

"Years and years of precious research." I replied with a shrug. "7 years to be exact. I talked to all the covens, I stayed in Denali for a little while. They are your cousins, correct?"

Carlisle nodded. "Yes, Tanya and the rest have the same lifestyle as us, so we call them our distant cousins."

"They're quite beautiful." I sighed. "Well, all vampires are better looking than I am."

"You are-" Edward began.

"Oh shut up, Edward." Rosalie interrupted smugly. "It's true, anyway."

I smiled at her and she seemed surprised. She'd obviously wanted me to blow my top or something, but I just wasn't that kind of person.

"You are beautiful." Edward finished.

"Thank you." I replied quietly.

I saw a smile light up Esme's face and a frown on appear on Alice's.

"Tell us more about yourself, Rachelle." Carlisle urged. "What makes you different than a normal vampire?"

"Well, I can eat human food, though it tastes disgusting." I said, wrinkling my nose. "I'm sure animal blood is better than _that_. I can cry and I sleep."

"You sleep?" Carlisle asked, fascinated. "Do you need to, or...?"

"Yes, I need to." I replied. "Or else my body reacts like a humans and I pass out."

"Anything else?" Jasper questioned.

"I don't sparkle in the sunlight." I said. "Though I really wish I could. And blood runs through my veins, though you probably already know that by the smell. There's no way for it to exit my body. My skin is still hard enough to deflect pressure."

"I also notice that your eyes are green." Edward said. "They don't change?"

"No. They've been green all my life." I said.

They all nodded to themselves, thinking of more questions to ask. I sighed and leaned back on the couch. Their eyes darted to me and I rolled my eyes. What, did they still think I was gonna run out and blab?

"Sorry, it's just that I'm really tired." I said to them, closing my eyes.

"Oh, you poor dear." Esme said passionately, walking over to me. "We have a few comfortable beds upstairs. Follow me."

"She's not sleeping in our bed." Rosalie said, sticking up her nose.

"That's fine. I can sleep here. It doesn't matter." I sighed.

"No, you can sleep in mine and Carlisle's room, dear." Esme smiled warmly.

I smiled back. "Thank you."

She led me up the stairs and we walked down a long hallway. I managed to catch a peek of every room. Rosalie and Emmett's room... Carlisle's office... Alice and Jasper's room...

I stopped for a moment outside of Edward's room. He didn't seem to have a bed. Well, why would he? He didn't have a mate...

I walked in and I heard Esme turn around and come back. She followed me in. I gazed at his rows of CD's and books. I had never seen so many in my life. I walked over to his stereo and opened it. Debussy. Hmm...

I clicked the play button and Clair De La Lune came on. I smiled and turned to Esme.

"He likes this stuff?" I asked.

"Yes." she said, grinning. "Are your tastes similar?"

"They're exact." I laughed. "Everything here is something I would listen to or read."

She seemed to be very happy about something. I wondered what.

I sat down on a small black leather sofa and began sifting through a large volume of Shakespeare, amazed that he was interested in the exact same things I was.

"You can stay in here if you'd like." Esme said, still smiling. "He won't mind."

I nodded. "Thank you."

She left the room and I went back to the book. I hadn't read "A Midsummer Night's Dream" in a while...

"Fan of the classics?" I heard a voice say.

I looked up and saw Edward leaning in the doorway. I smiled.

"Yeah." I replied. "Shakespeare would probably have to be my favorite."

He walked over and stood across from me, his hands in his pockets. He looked at the stereo that was still playing Clair De La Lune.

"Debussy as well?" he asked.

I nodded and looked back at the book, turning the page. "It's very relaxing in here." I said quietly.

"Yes... it gives me peace to think." he replied, sitting down beside me.

I hid my blush as best I could and continued to read. It was a very odd feeling... being this close to him...

We sat there in silence for a few moments. I couldn't concentrate on the words on the page, and I was almost positive that he was staring at me.

"It's very frustrating, you know." he suddenly said.

I turned my head and saw that he _was_ looking at me. "What?" I asked, staring right back.

"You're the second person I can't hear. Your mind, I mean." he said thoughtfully. "I know you do it intentionally but..."

"But what?" I questioned, cocking my head to one side.

He sighed.

"There's this girl at school." he said quietly. "Isabella Swan. She... I can't hear her mind either. And I know that she's not doing it intentionally."

I bit my lip, hiding the fact that weird emotions were trying to burst out. I already knew all about the new girl and how he was wondering if he loved her... it made me sad.

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked with a quiet laugh, trying to keep it light.

He looked down.

"Well... I think I'm falling in love with her." he said even quieter. "And everything would be so much easier if I could hear if she loves me too."

"I don't know what to tell you." I replied. "I'm a shield. Maybe she's one too." I shrugged

"She's a human. She can't be a shield." he muttered.

We sat there in silence again. I turned back to the book but still found that I couldn't concentrate on the scriptures.

"What do you like about her?" I asked, breaking the silence.

I turned again and saw that he was smiling.

"There's so much." he said, the smile growing bigger. "She's not afraid to say how she feels, she's confident, she's not over-dramatic... and of course, she's insanely beautiful."

I pursed my lips and tried to smile but it wasn't working. I guess that after researching all about this boy... I kind of developed a little crush on him. But he loved someone else, so I'd just have to move on.

I slowly leaned my hand over and patted his hard back. "She sounds perfect." I said with a smile. "And she'd be an idiot not to see what a catch you are."

He looked embarrassed, and I imagined that if he was human, his cheeks would have been bright red. "You sound like my Mom." he laughed.

I smiled and carefully placed the book on the floor beside the couch.

"It was nice talking to you, Edward." I said, standing up. "We should do this again sometime."

"We should." he said, flashing his teeth. "I think we'll be good friends."

I nodded to him and turned towards the door. "Well, I'm going to take a nap. I am so tired."

He laughed. "Have a nice sleep." he said, then he sighed. "That's something I wish I could do."

I laughed with him and left, heading to Carlisle and Esme's room.

I flopped onto their comfortable bed and thought about that little conversation between Edward and I. Maybe... just maybe... he'd get over his love for the human girl.

I rolled my eyes. Like_ that_ would ever happen.

I wrapped myself in the cozy blankets and closed my eyes, Edwards face in the darkness behind my lids.

I smiled.

**I hope you enjoyed that chapter! Please review and tell me what you think! =D ****I'll be posting more very soon! But first, I'd like to get some feedback.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hmmmm... so it seems that the hiatus for this story is over. I hope you didn't forget about it! :P**

**Please check out my new Christmas fic called "12 Days of Christmas". I'll be updating it every single day until Christmas Day. (:**

**x~x**

I awoke in the morning, feeling fresh and new, ready to start a new day. I found myself feeling a bit more exuberant than usual, probably because I'd had the most wonderful dream last night; featuring you know who, of course.

I showered and dressed, then walked downstairs. The clock on the wall said it was almost noon. Woops; way to sleep in, Rachelle. I entered the kitchen and came face to face with Esme who was cooking over the hot stove.

"Good morning, Rachelle!" she said happily, smiling at me.

"Why are you cooking?" I questioned. "Does a human live here?" I sniffed the air... nope. There couldn't be a human living here.

"Oh no, of course not." Esme reassured me. "I just love to cook. I'm going to give all of this food to people on the streets."

I had heard all about Esme's kindness, and standing next to her was making me feel warm in cheerfulness at how caring she was.

"That's a great thing to do." I commented. "Can I help?"

"You cook?" she asked, a bit surprised.

"Food network." I replied, smiling.

She laughed and handed me a bag of flour. "That's great; I'd love some help! Would you mind making the cookies?"

"Not at all." I said with a smile, dashing over to the counter where the recipe was placed.

In about 10 minutes, the cookies were ready to be placed in the oven. As we waited for them to be done, Esme stirred some hot soup over the stove and began asking me about myself.

"So how long have you been in Forks?" she asked kindly.

"For 2 days. Just enough time for me to transfer into the high school and- OH NO!" Esme actually jumped at my proclamation, looking worried.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I forgot about school! I'm not used to going." I looked at the clock; it was lunch time. "It was really nice cooking with you, Esme but I have to go!"

She grinned. "Alright! Have a nice day!"

I grabbed the book bag I'd bought 2 days ago, and I headed down the path leading to the road from the Cullens house. I didn't have a car, so I just ran there, arriving in less than 10 minutes. I made my way to the cafeteria, and then I slowly walked inside. Of course, all the boys turned to look while the girls tried to ignore me. Bella Swan caught my eye and I noticed that she looked very fascinated with my appearance. Just as fascinated as she looked whenever she looked at the Cullens. I walked over to their table, and her eyes followed me, looking a bit surprised that I was going to sit with them _again_.

"Where were you?" Alice asked me as I sat down in between her and Edward. "Edward said he would wake you up!"

"She was sleeping." Edward murmured. "She looked tired, so I didn't wake her up."

Alice sighed. "I guess it's not a big deal anyway."

Edward looked up and winked at me; my heart pounded in my chest and I knew that he could hear it. He turned away awkwardly and I looked down at my hands in embarrassment.

I realized that his attention had been turned to Bella Swan again. I tried not to let it get to me; this little crush would go away soon enough, and then I wouldn't feel so jealous whenever he looked at her.

"Edward Cullen is staring at you _again_." Jessica Stanley murmured. "You'd think he would have talked to you by now after he saved you from that van."

My ears pricked up. He'd saved her from a van? I peered at him from under my lashes and he slowly nodded to me as I let him read my questioning thoughts.

"I couldn't help it." he muttered under his breath. "I wasn't going to let her die. I already told you... she's... different."

I shielded my thoughts from him once again so I could be free to think jealous thoughts. My mind fell to the dream I'd had last night about Edward. It seemed silly to dwell on it, but how I wished it could have been real. He was so... urgh... _handsome_.

"I'm going to talk to her in Biology." Edward murmured to Alice. "She probably won't want to speak to me. I've been avoiding her."

Well, I knew what I was going to be doing in my History class, and it definitely wouldn't be listening to the teacher.

**x~x**

**Sorry it was so short, but I have to study for an exam. Hope you understand; I'll be posting more soon. Please review! Thanks! (:**


End file.
